Forbidden Female
by Mistress Rogue
Summary: This fan fiction is going to be taken down after I edit it and rewrite then I shall repost it.
1. Chapter 1

((Ok I know I know I have another fan fiction I haven't updated but I'm listening to a song that inspired me to write this ok on with it also I'm have writers block on my other story so I'm going to try and take a break from it so that I can think more clearly also I do not own Yu Yu hakusho how I wish I did even if it just Hiei anyway Hiei is going to be a bit OC with small story changes))

Forbidden Children are sent away from a clan turn in all aspects. It has been a year since a little boy was sent away because of his parents love. Now the ice demon village is in a dead silence as another child is born, forbidden again, screams of pain from a demoness rang the silence of the night slowly it got silent until a cry was heard of a small baby girl born to a mother who lost the love of her life and now soon her child. Elders of the clan looked at the mother then the child who was being cleaned in fringed water, they sighed and looked down in guilt of having to cause much pain to this new mother. The elders looked at a young women that sat next to the child's-who later is named Angel- mother, she was the mother's sister and she had tears in her eyes because she knew she was the one who would throw the child off the cliff to banish her from the clan.  
The moment Angel was born she was doomed to demise off the island by her own aunt who worked on a necklace for the small child it was a chain of teardrops one large one from the mother and many small ones which where the child's first and maybe only tears. The day after she was born a large snowstorm started as she was being carried in a bundle to a cliff that lead to the ocean the elders and Angel's mom stood watching Angel's mom on the ground watching through tears. As Angel's aunt tucked the necklace in with her newborn niece and whispered a small goodbye before she brokenheartedly dropped her down to fall.

10 years later Angel- now a 10 year old girl- walked through the forest on hand fiddling with her necklace the other gingerly at the hilt of a small katana. Angel's blood red hair blew in the wind as her rose colored eyes stared at the small spring up ahead. As she got undressed and into the hot spring her mind went to a topic it has many times. She asked herself questions about who she was, who where her parents, what was this necklace, and many more she relaxed and gazed up at the moon that shone like pearl in a diamond filled sky. She relaxed without a dare in the world until she heard a noise of leaves moving in the trees. She sighed," Only perverts peek on girls bathing now leave before you wish your parents next conceived you". The rattling started and stopped in a small second before Angel felt her shirt fall on her head. "That threat would only work if I knew who my parents where to begin with" a young boy my age maybe a few years older said as he stood by my clothes and katana which he was glancing at to see the details of the designs etched into it a dragon, a rose even my name in script. Angel stood up out of the water hiding behind a rock as she put her shirt on and walked over to the boy ((just so u know she has a bathing suit on under her clothing)) "Parentless as well? Then there are others who may understand the pain of an unloved life." Angel spoke without emotion then put her hand out, "Angel, and you?" The boy smirked and grabbed her hand and shook "Hiei." Angel smirked back and let go of his hands and then in air she spun her finger downwards "If you are staying around her please turn so I may put my pants on it is a bit cold" After Angel got dressed the two talked and learned they had more in common then they thought ((remember I'm changing hiei's story around)) they even agreed to travel together.

Years later

((ok since I don't know how old Hiei really is I'm going to skip to the time where Hiei is ALREADY with the Uremeshi team also please tell me if I spell things wrong I suck at spelling and just so you know I'm going to make it where Hiei and Angel mated but I'm being lazy so u imagine the years from when they are 10 and 11 to now))  
Angel sat by a hot spring in a small bathing suit just like she did years ago but this time she looked more mature she had the body of a goddess but she had one little problem…. She was short only half an inch shorter then Hiei but still she was short. She sighed deeply and leaned back against her bundle of clothing a long black skirt and black tank top next to her head where here boots and katana. She toyed with her necklace as she stared up at the moon again like those years ago she heard a leave move and smirked as she sensed a very familiar demon but this time there where others coming a while behind one of them demon she faintly recognized it but not completely, on half demon half human she had no clue who that and the next one who is human where but she sat up and stretched as Hiei jumped down from the tree behind her he knelt down and hugged her from behind kissing a small scar on her neck then let go and sat on the rock as she stood up and put her clothing on before the other people came.

"Hey shorty where'd you go" a very annoying voice called then I saw three boys one with black hair…. ((You know who they are and if u don't you're an idiot)) one with red hair and one with orange hair the one with orange hair looked at the girl who raised an eyebrow at him. The idiotic boy looked at Angel up and down and went over to her grabbing her hands he said, "Hello beautiful how are you this fine evening. I am Kazuma Kuwabara" (( . I remember a typo someone did it said Kuwabara I still find it funny)) Angel rolled her eyes and in a flash twisted Kuwabara's arm behind his back and kicked him to the ground. "Hello jackass I'm Angel oh and no I wont date you or reconsider I am already mated and I am happy" Angel said and sat next to Hiei while the two other boys who where laughing (Yuskue) or chuckling (kurama) stopped and stared at Hiei and Angel like this O.O. "Holy shit! Kuwabara u owns me $20!" Yuskue said as Kuwabara and him went into a large argument about a bet they made Kuwabara insisted that Hiei was a homo but no that was proven WRONG ((me: Right Hiei? Hiei: Yes I am not gay or bi now girls STOP drawing me kissing kumara please me: thank you I have expressed my point of view on that)) Kurama went over to Angel and put his hand out "Hello I'm Kurama nice to meet you Angel Hiei has mentioned you to me but he never mentioned you where his mate." Angel smiled and shook his hand while Hiei went over and beat up Kuwabara who was still insisting that Hiei was gay or bi or something. After the little fight ended Hiei went over to Angel and told her that she was going to have to come with them Angel simply agreed she would rather be with the idiots then alone without Hiei anymore.

((ok it may not be perfect but it ok to me please R and R no flames if u flame I swear the next chapter will start off with me being FUCKEN PISSED! Ok thank you and good night))


	2. Chapter 2

((Ok everyone thank you for my very little reviews this is going to be the last chapter ok well sorry if I confused you with all the authors notes but so you know this chapter will be starting with Angel and Hiei relaxing in there room her meeting with Koema is over ALSO Hiei is going to be a little, Oh fuck it he is going to be out of character don't like it then leave))

"So I'm going to be on the team with you. This is going to be great I can be with you then." Angel sat on her and Hiei's bed smiling at Hiei who was sitting on the windowsill staring out the window giving his traditional 'hn' answer Angel sighed and got up walking over to Hiei. She put her arm around his shoulder and leaned on him.  
"Come on Hiei give me a little more then that I know your happy your always happy to see me and now you get to see me more unless you want me to go tell Koema I changed my mind" She said as she stood up and stated to walk away but Hiei grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently to him she ended up on his lap.  
"You wouldn't leave I know that you've been waiting for the day you could come with me" Hiei said as he nuzzled into Angels neck Angel smiled and cuddled with Hiei.  
"Aw you know me to well" Angel sighed and smiled as she got up when someone started to knock at the door. Once Angel opened the door she saw three girls two with blue hair and one it brown hair. Angel raised an eyebrow at them.  
"Yes?" Angel said uncaringly  
"Hi I'm Botan, this is Yukina and Keiko, we heard there was another girl living here now so we had to come greet you maybe bring you to the mall or just hang out and get to know each other since we all live under the same roof we might as well be friends. Right? So do you want to hang out with us?" Botan said in what seemed like one breath Angel stared at her with the WTF face (you know the O.o face) for a second then took a glace at Hiei who was laughing on the inside.  
"Ok yea why not" Angel said not knowing that she was going to end up going through the worst trip of her life she gave a small glare at Hiei as Botan and Keiko dragged her out following them was Yukina. 'OH you're going to be punished tonight for not warning me there where 24/7 sugar high people here!' Angel screamed at Hiei in his head Hiei smirked when the door closed  
'Ok I enjoyed your last punishment I hope it is as good' Hiei though back as he watched Angel getting dragged into Kuwabara's sisters car.

In the car (well it not going to be the Moon)  
"Ok well before we get going I have two things to say. One, Angel this is Shizu (correct me if I'm wrong) Shizu this is Angel Two Shizu if your going to smoke at all open the window" Botan said, as everyone was getting comfy in Shizu's car. Both Angel and Shizu said hi as Shizu started the car and drove off to the mall.

THE MALL (dUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN) lol  
Keiko and Botan whispered to each other while Shizu and Yukina walked into the Mall. Angel walked behind Keiko and Botan looking at them knowing they where planning something.  
"Ok Angel can you tell us basic things you own, clothes I mean." Botan said as Keiko looked around at the stores.  
"In a nutshell I basically have the clothes I am wearing a few other outfits that are similar." Angel said sighing she knew she was going to be dragged all around the mall "BUT, I say this now I am not changing my style so I don't care where we shop but I'm not going to be wearing pink or lavender its black red or white"  
"Ok, how bout this we bring you to the stores you like if …… umm oh I know u play truth or dare with us later and no running away" Keiko said already thinking up a bunch or truths to ask. Angel sighed and waved off a silent agreement.  
Botan and Keiko and Yukina decided they would take care of clothes while Shizu decided to have a little adult-to-adult conversation. By the end of the day Angel was being weighed down by bags from every store from Claries (I find happy bunny stuff there so that's the only reason she got dragged in there) to Spencer's (oh we know what you find in there lets just say when Shizu brought her in there she found things for Hiei's punishment lol). Angel and the girls loaded up the car with all their purchases it took a few minuets because of the shopaholics.

At Home  
Angel got all her bags and started up to her's and Hiei's room once she got in the room she closed the door, dropped the bags, walked over to the bed where Hiei was reading and fell down.  
"NEVER AGAIN please!" Angel cried as she crawled to lie on Hiei's chest she sighed and hugged him. "I think I'm going to become a shadow like you hiding in our room" Hiei laughed when she said that he put the book he was reading on the bedside table and wrapped an arm around her.

KNOCK KNOCK  
"oh fuck I forgot" Angel said as she tried to hid her face in Hiei's chest.

"Come one Angel you agreed to play Truth or Dare with us" Botan said all four of the girls had dares and truths to ask each other Hiei looked at Angel and chuckled he told her in her mind to pretend to be asleep. Hiei put Angel on the bed making it look like she just fell asleep and went to the door kicking the bags out of the way he opened it.  
"Sorry girls you wore her out" Hiei said showing the girls Angel who was 'asleep'   
"OH no fair ok well we will be back in two hours so if she wakes up tell her not to get comfy" Botan said as the rest of them walked out of the room into their rooms or their boyfriend's rooms. Hiei closed the door and walked over to the bed where Angel was sitting.  
"Thank you! You are my hero!" Angel said laughing as Hiei sat down. "Ok I guess I should put away everything to kill time" Angel sighed as she got up and started to go through bags putting away clothes. Since there was a lot Hiei helped her picked up a bag from Spencer's and rose an eyebrow at it contains.  
"What's all this?" Hiei asked Angel looked over and laughed  
"Oh nothing just stuff I found interesting when Shizu brought me into the store Spencer's ok well I'm going to go get some food coming?" Angel said and put the rest of her bags in the corner and went down stairs

Once Angel stepped into the kitchen she saw Botan and Yukina talking Botan looked up at Angel who was trying to sneak by to the fridge to get a snack  
"SHES AWAKE! KEIKO SHIZU! COME ON!" Botan said as she got up and grabbed Angel's arm and started to drag her upstairs while Yukina went to go make sure Shizu and Keiko heard Botan.

IN BOTAN'S ever so overly pink room  
"Hey! You said I had two hours! What happen to that!" Angel yelled as Botan sat her on the far end of her room away from the door as the rest of the girls walked in and sat in a circle Botan closed the door so anyone that passes didn't hear their game. Angel looked around the room she felt really, Really, REALLY out of place her being in black sitting in a room of bright horrifying girly evil pink.  
"OK lets get started Angel you are going to be going first! Truth or DARE?" Botan said in her hyper tone. Angel glanced at the window life tempted her to jump out it each second but instead of fleeing she sighed and got comfy.  
"Truth" Angel said in one of the broadest tones ever. Botan took a second to think whether to start with embarrassing questions or non-embarrassing ones till Shizu tapped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.  
"Ok what did you buy in Spencer's after Shizu left to answer her cell phone" Botan said and Angel leaded against the evil pink wall and thought about it  
" I'm not sure if you all are mature enough for it" Angel laughed  
"Just tell us!" Keiko said before Botan could.  
"Ok well lets see I bough a few pairs of those fuzzy handcuffs, a few different colors actually. I saw a few of those under wear that u can eat, well instead of telling every single little thing how bout I say this. Hiei isn't made on what I bought when he found the bag" angel said Yukina was blushing Botan and Keiko were staring at her with faces that said they were sorry they asked Shizu was laughing to her self knowing everything she meant.   
"Ok well umm… AHHHHHHHH METAL PICTURE! Go Away! Go Away!" Botan said making everyone else laugh.  
"Ok my turn, Keiko, Truth or Dare?" Angel said with a glitter in her eyes  
"Um truth." Keiko said fearful to say dare. Angel sighed  
"No fun. Ok well how bouts this since I heard u are dating that grease head. Truthfully, umm are you a virgin?" Angel said a bit bored but laughed when Keiko covered her face blushing so hard the cherries in the fridge where jealous.  
"Truthfully. I, well, no" Keiko said blushing harder. Botan and Shizu looked at her with wide eyes and Yukina blushed not really liking the subject Angel laughed not thinking she would tell the actual truth.  
"You know. Ok Angel AGAIN! Truth? OR DARE?" Keiko said knowing a question  
"What is this Attack the Angel day? Truth give me a good one" Angel said annoyed that she got pick a second time in only THREE turns.  
"Ok well I was wondering Have you ever been pregnant I mean u and Hiei have been mated for a while haven't you." Keiko said before Shizu or Botan could give a suggestion on a question Angel looked down and sighed.  
"Actually I was once to my knowledge. When Hiei and me first mated I did get pregnant but about 3 weeks later I was attacked while bathing and while Hiei was out hunting dinner, this was before Hiei started with the thievery, well lets just say I was defenseless and got injured and lost the baby. BUT do not I REPEAT do not tell anyone I mean Hiei didn't even know I was going to tell him but I never got around and I was to ashamed to tell him after the child was gone." Angel said tears wanted to fall but Angel fought them back. All the other girls said oh and continued the game they didn't ask questions like that the rest of the game. After about an hour or maybe two Angel started to get really bored and stood up and headed for the door.  
"Ok well, I've got to go punish Hiei now" Angel said Winking All the girls got wide eyed and blushed laughing.

Back in Hiei and Angel's room  
Hiei was walking in from the shower in all his naked towel covered glory Angel thought it would be funny when she walked in and heard the shower waited until Hiei closed the door then pounced on him she sat on his back laughing as she did like police do when the go to arrest someone but she had fun while she put they fuzzy handcuffs on and brought Hiei over to the bed she pushed him down and straddled his hips and started to kiss him while she took another pair of handcuffs and cuffed Hiei to the bed and stuff the keys between her breast. She got up and walked over to the closet and grabbed her new pjs, which was a long black see through gown.  
"Ok I think ill leave u there while I go shower" Angel said laughing as she heard Hiei complaining Angel got changed and then walked out  
"Oh fine I can wait till morning to bathe maybe you can join me?" Angel said as she climbed back on Hiei who was still in all his toweled glory Angel laughed as she kisses and licked hiei's neck running a finger down his chest down his stomach down to his hip she was about to go further when the door started to open and relived a VERY dumb Kuwabara. Kuwabara took a minuet to relies what was going on she then rushed out leaving a very angry couple Angel took off Hiei's handcuffs and threw him a pair of pants the two of them walked out into the living room where they saw everyone including a very guilty Kuwabara.  
"DON'T YOU EVER! AND I MEAN EVER FUCKEN GO IN HIEI AND MY ROOM AGAIN WITHOUT KNOCKING YOU BAKA! IF THERE WHERENT SO MANY WITNESSES I'D FUCKEN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU ASSHOLE" Angel said yelling directly at Kuwabara everyone was staring at Angel and Hiei with O.O faces.  
"Sorry I didn't think sorry!" Kuwabara cowered behind Yuskue who moved out of the way. Angel glared at Kuwabara.  
"And that goes for all of you" Angel yelled and turned around with Hiei and the both of them walked back to their room locking it this time.  
"Idiot" everyone said as they all went back to doing whatever.

(Ok people I was in a typing mood so u got all this like it? R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

((Ok everyone I'm back I was going to try to do this chapter on V-day but my kitty died that day and I was to upset to type plus I was crying to much to focus on the screen but I think I can try and type it today so lets start well first I must send a thanks to Twisted-Sister64 for giving me the correct spelling to Shizuru hey I was close well anyway thank you ok I also want to thank my friend s who helped cheer me up today at school if it weren't for them right no I'd probably be sitting out in the wet snow staring at my kitty's grave in the garden . ALRIGHT lets get started Cracks knuckles and slaps face real quick IM good) also WARNING this chapter starts a little kinky or perverted to some people aww who cares lol also I don't feel like putting in a lemon right now so this is the after math of Hiei's uninterrupted punishment ok also I know all my couples for this story it is going to be Angel/Hiei Yusuke/Keiko Yukina/Kuwabara Kurama /Shizuru and last but barley to be seen Koema/. Botan. This Chapter was started on 2/17 and is going to start in Hiei and Angel's Room after the little fun I don't really feel like typing that right now so use your minds ok well lets get started

Angel stretched in the morning birds chirped and she felt hiei's foot kicking her lightly she looked at him and laughed he was still handcuffed and was covered in whip cream and chocolate and I may say was butt naked the way Angel loves him he glared at her as she started to laugh  
"Next time I think I should free the bad boy no wonder I was so cold last night" Angel joked but Hiei still glared Angel sighed and unhand cuffed Hiei then got up to go get her clothes so she could shower Hiei did the same. Both of them showered real quick since they heard people down stairs getting Dinner ready

Downstairs  
Kurama was finishing up breakfast which was a mini buffet while Shizuru set the Table and Keiko and Yukina started upstairs to wake everyone up by knocking of course worst thing they needed was walking in on Hiei and Angel doing anything they didn't want to see.

Keiko went to Yuskue's room and knocked no one replied so she went in to see Yuskue still asleep she sighed and walked over to him tapping him on the shoulder but getting no reaction she started to shake his shoulder.  
"Wake up Yusuke" all she got was Yuskue mumble about his dream which of what she heard consisted of Him Her and a whip (-- don't ask it popped in my head) Keiko blushed and thought she whispered something in his ear. Immediately Yusuke woke up and grabbed her rolling them over so he was on top of her in bed.  
"Ok where's the whip" Yusuke asked Keiko giggled  
"I only said I'd make last nights dream come true to wake you up sorry if I disappointed your buddy" Keiko giggled again getting up ask Yusuke sat on the bed blushing he sighed and got out of bed walking over to the bathroom while Keiko walked outside to see Angel and Hiei walking out of their room fully clothed to go eat. Angel looked over when she heard the door close.  
"Aww lookie Hiei Keiko is blushing after coming out of Yusuke's room. I wonder why" Angel said laughing while Hiei smirked and Keiko blushed even more. The three of them went down to see everyone but Yusuke who was currently falling down the stairs since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going (does he ever lol I'm joking Yusuke has some common sense)

After breakfast  
Everyone went into the living room to relax, well Kurama stayed in the kitchen to clean up and Shizuru was keeping him company.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara played Videogames while Keiko and Yukina watched and talked to them selves, And Hiei and Angel sat on the windowsill Hiei's arms around Angel while they listened to the annoying bickering of the idiots. Angel stared out the window bored and humming softly until Botan's hyperness walked in

'Oh great' Angel said to Hiei through telepathy Hiei chuckled silently.  
"Hey guys! Angel, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru can I talk to you?" Botan asked with a smile. Angel sighed and yawned  
"I don't know Botan can you talk to us" Angel said her tone dripping with sarcasm Botan stared at her with the I'm-being-serious face (you know --) Angel got up as the rest of them did and Botan dragged them into another room. ((Ok pointless info here as I recently found out I am a schizophrenic or someone who shows symptoms of it like the voices and multi personality thing well if it starts to get confusing it's the voices or different mind or what ever getting me mixed up ok well bye-bye))  
"Ok I wanted to ask you all to do me a favor Koema wants to have a party to celebrate the team cause this is their 4th year (if not lets play the pretend game) but the thing is we want to have it here but we need for you girls to either get the guys out or keep them busy.." Botan stares to blush and give a face after she relished what she said (Botan gives this face . ) "Wait! That didn't sound right I mean. Just make sure they stay out of the living room and stuff Angel you ruined my mind" Botan said the second part she said as a joke. Angel pretended to be hurt  
"But for once I didn't do anything, well actually I did but I bet you don't wanna know what I did" Angel laughed and everyone but the mature Shizuru blushed. Angel stopped laughing. "Ok anyway I'll get Hiei out of the house for awhile I'll find a way, but when are you doing this?" Everyone said basically the same thing but with their men not Hiei.  
"Two weeks on Friday. Is that ok?" Botan said everyone nodded yes. And made plans to help Botan get stuff that Monday before.

After the girls joined the guys again and Botan left in the living

"What did Botan want?" Yusuke asked as everyone sat down and got comfy and The ring 2 started on HBO.  
"Oh she wants us to go to the mall next Monday." Keiko said and the topic was dropped and everyone watched the movie.

((Ok finished and it is 3/14 almost a month lol sorry I was busy and shit ok well I am going to run a poll a dumb little poll that may pull into my story  
Poll: Should I make Angel pregnant?"  
1- Yes 2-No 3- I don't give a shit its your story  
ok well R&R and don't forget about guarding your houses from the purple rubber ducks bye for now!))


	4. Chapter 4

((Ok ladies and gents out of the 325 people who read chapter 3 I only got one review and it didn't answer my poll so I'm just going to go with my thoughts so blah! Ok well I am starting this chapter march 29 lets see how long it takes me to type it. It may take a while tomorrow and the next day I have testing in school and this weekend I am going to the mall to get some things then me and my family are going up north to c my family. OK let's start!))

The Monday before the party

Angel laid curled up in bed Hiei left an hour or two ago to go train but she wasn't up to moving so she stayed in bed.

**Knock Knock.** "Angel! Come on get up we have to get going soon." Botan said opening the door slowly.  
"I don't wanna" Angel moaned shifting in bed before she got up and walked fast to the bathroom with the feeling of being sick.  
Botan raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door  
"Angel you ok?" She asked hey nose scrunched up when she heard Angel throwing up 'ewww nasty!' Botan thought as she opened the door and kneeled by Angel "eat something bad" she asked and rubbed Angels back comforting. After Angel was done and flushed Botan helped her up making sure she was ok.  
"Maybe it's the flu or something," Angel said as she washed her face.  
"I'm going to go with or something," Keiko who just walked in said "I've noticed Angel is getting sick every other morning"  
Angel rolled her eyes "So I could have a virus" Keiko nodes her head no  
"No it sound more like morning sickness to me maybe your pregnant" Keiko said then went into her own little world about what it would be like for Angel to have a baby. Botan thought about what she said and agreed.  
"No! No way I am its very rare for demons to get pregnant only when one of the two are in heat and I don't think either me or Hiei where in heat recently" Angel explained as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a bra and underwear then went to the closet and got out Black baggy pants and a red tank top. " Ok well I will take a quick shower and then we can go ok"  
Botan and Keiko nodded as Angel walked in to the bathroom again closing the door they walk out into the hall down to Shizuru's room to make sure she was up.

In Shizuru's room  
Botan and Keiko knocked on the door Shizuru opened in standing in her pajamas which where Kurama's clothes. Both Botan and Keiko looked wide eyed.  
"Shizuru what where you and Kurama doing last night!" Botan said  
"Nothing I just borrowed his shirt and sweats a few days ago and I didn't feel like giving them back" She laughed "So what do you two want?"  
"Oh yea we where checking on you to make sure you where awake."  
"Oh no I'm not awake I'm sleep walking yea I'm up as you can see so out of here" Shizuru got Botan and Keiko out as Yukina walked out of her room dressing in a long white skirt and a blue silk shirt. The three smiled at each other and went down stairs

Angel's room Angels POV  
after I got out of my very fast shower I got dressed all this time thinking about what Keiko said about me being pregnant 'what it where true I have to find out I know I'll get one of those at home tests!' I walked out of my room just as everyone came up to get me so we could go since the boys where due back soon.

In the car  
"Hey Angel do you need us to stop anywhere?" Keiko asked as Shizuru started to drive to the mall for the party supplies. Yukina and Shizuru looked at Angel (its easier for Yukina Shizuru can't turn around lol) and Botan just looked out the window. Angel just sighed "No I do not need to stop anywhere since we are going to the super market" Angel then shifted in her seat.  
"What are you two talking about" Shizuru asked Angel just waved it off but Keiko then thought of another question.  
"Oh yea! How are you feeling Angel" Angel growled lowly annoyed she said, "Fine anything else"  
"Yea if your sick and you throw up in my car your cleaning it up" Shizuru said warningly. Angel shrugged it off and leaned on her door. (Ok I think I should say where they are sitting Shizuru of course is in the drivers seat Botan is in the passengers and in the back left to right is Angel Keiko and Yukina ok random thing)  
After about 10 minuets Shizuru pulled into the parking lot of the mall and everyone got out and started to walk towards the mall.  
"Hey do you think the boys are mature" Shizuru said everyone either said yes or I hope so, " Okay then! You three go to get the basic party things; Angel and me will go get some things for a joke party since the real one is going to be in the main room the joke one will be in the living room (the main room is like a ball room ok)" Everyone nodded and went off Angel and Shizuru went off the Spencer's  
"What was Keiko talking about in the car" Shizuru asked while grabbing some sticks with feathers on them (I see them in my Spencer's so they are in this one) "She thinks I am pregnant" Angel said looking at Streamers that said funny phrases on them  
"Why would she think that?"  
"Because I've been sick for the past few days in the morning"  
"So you could be, are you going to get a test?" Shizuru went around grabbing more things and then headed up to pay.  
"Yea, I guess so. I'll grab a test when we go to the food store while they go to get the food can you come and get it with me? It will be weird walking up to pay for it" Angel responded as she set the things down with Shizuru's.  
"This from the girl who walked in a room full of people in a see through gown." Shizuru laughed," But yea I'll go with you"  
The cashier gave them a weird look at the conversation as he rung up everything.  
After everything was paid for they walked out and went to find Yukina, Botan, and Keiko.

After everyone met up they had everything so the went out to the car and loaded it up then got in and drove over to the food store to get some things Kurama asked them to get. While at the food store Angel grabbed test and Shizuru grabbed a few boxes of condoms and a few extra test just in case of emergency in the future and a good supplies of other things for the girls.

At Home  
Once they got home everyone went to the trunk Angel took out a test and put it in her pants pocket (baggy pants come in handy) and she grabbed the bag with all the girl's things and went in. She saw 3 of 4 men in the room Kurama was reading, Yusuke and Kuwabara where getting up once they saw angel with a bag knowing there where more. Angel went upstairs and went into her room she saw Hiei on the window seat she smiled real quick and slipped into the bathroom saying she had to go. Hiei got up and walked downstairs to help with bags since he knew there had to be more then that one.  
"Ok lets see take now, take later when boys are on a mission tomorrow" Angel debated for a while when she hear people coming upstairs she hid the box behind a year supply of shampoo and stuff. Se got up and walked out just as Botan was about to knock on the door.

"So what is it?" Keiko asked all the girls looked at her waiting for the answer. Angel looked at her feet  
"I don't know I didn't take it I was going to wait until the guys are go- "  
"Gone? They are, Koema called them for a meeting" Botan said and pushed her back in the bathroom and closed the door." Take it or your not coming out."  
"Botan you bitch let me out!" Angel slammed her fists on the door a few times and then sighed and went over to the sink and kneeled down and got the test and sighed as she started to open the box and read the directions. After she took the test she set it down and waited for any required time (I've never taken one of those tests and if my life goes the way I want it kid-less I never will) she looked at the test. Positive.  
"Crap" Angel leaned on the wall and slid down.  
"Done yet?" Keiko knocked on the door "The boys are on their ways back" Angel sighed and got up and threw away the test and made sure to hide it at the bottom. She opened the door and smiled at the girls and ushered them out silently. She went over and laid on her bed thinking about this. Without thinking she put her hand on her still flat stomach.  
'How? I know I wasn't in heat and Hiei usually tells me when he is.' Angel thought about this and ran her hands through her hair.  
"Penny for you thoughts?" Hiei asked sitting on her bed next to Angel.   
"Huh? Oh never mind I was just randomly thinking." Angel sat up and hugged Hiei.  
"What's wrong" Hiei asked  
"Nothing" Angel smiled

((ok people I'm starting something I WILL NOT update without at least 5 reviews amount may go up but for now it is 5 lets see I finished this April 18, 2006 I think that I good ok bye bye))


	5. Chapter 5

((Okay people I lied I am going to start the review thingy now cause I am going to need the time to type the next part it is going to be Angel and Hiei's date and the party and Angel's baby secret yay))

Morning of the Party  
Angel work up feeling good slowly her morning sickness eased up during the weak she just felt the urge to barf but didn't really. Angel sighed and turned over to see Hiei sleeping.

'I guess I'll tell him tonight when we go out. The girls will be happy then since I just had to promise them after I told Hiei they can help me start to set up curse morning sickness the plague that made me weak enough to agree damn it!' Angel rambled on in her head only stopping when she felt a hand creeping up her thigh to rest on her hip.

"That penny is still up for offers," Hiei said wondering what she was thinking since she had a mind block up he had no clue.  
"Make that penny a few bucks and we'll talk later" Angel laughed and got out of bed stretching listening to her tired joints crack and pop from no being used I a few hours. Hiei jut sat up and watched her get changed and then got up and got changed himself. Angel laughed when he pulled down his boxers to change into clean ones.  
"Do you know how tempted I am to get a huge sticker that says mine and slap it on that fine ass" Hiei smirked and finished getting changed while Angel went over to the desk and grabbed a sticky note and wrote 'mine' on it.  
"Hiei! Angel! Breakfast is ready" Botan her peppy self shouted knocking on the door and then walking away.  
"Yea Hiei lets move these asses down stairs" Angel slapped his ass putting the sticky note on it without him noticing (( I honestly can not imagine Hiei walking with a sticky note on his ass but its better then a tattoo that would ruin it!))

Downstairs  
Kurama and Shizuru were dishing out the food as Angel and Hiei walked in followed by a snickering group of Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko and Botan, Yukina was there but she doesn't seem like the person to laugh at that stuff maybe to her self but not aloud. Hiei glared at them and sat down.  
"It's good to see Angel marks her things with notes" Everyone laughed at this but Angel who was putting on the innocent act as Hiei looked at her standing up a little bit he swiped the note off and picked it up sitting down he looked at it, it said Mine in big letters with Angel in cursive and a little chibi Angel give a middle finger with small letters saying you just try to take it. Hiei silently laughed at that and put it on her forehead making everyone laugh as they ate their breakfast. Angel sighed and laughed as she took off the note and crumpled it up and put it on the table.  
"I know you love me Hiei you just don't like paper on the ass you wouldn't want another paper cut there" Angel said as a joke but caused some people to choke, go wide-eyed or both or in the case of Hiei give Angel a look of 'WTF you talking about'. Angel laughed and said she was joking everyone sighed and ate in peace until Kuwabara fell out of his chair yelling,  
"AHHHHH mental picture! Go AWAY!" Everyone laughed and finished up and walked out voting Kuwabara cleans up.

After everyone was in the living room they sat down and watched a movie then Kurama and Shizuru got up and said they where going out to a fair in town, then Yusuke and Keiko said they where going to go home for a visit Yusuke of course made a perverted joke and ended up being dragged out by a pissed Keiko. Then Kuwabara and Yukina left saying they where going to a movie and lunch. All that leaves is Hiei and Angel.  
"So all the girls are dragging us out. What for, and where are we going?" Hiei said standing up.  
"Well I was thinking going to the demon world, the good part of it, and going to this bathhouse thing then we enjoy a nice walk in the park then we come home and we have fun" Angel stood up and went up to get ready and then they left.

((ok people 5 reviews! I want them I don't care how much you curse I want those reviews ok bye people))


	6. Chapter 6

((Hello people I haven't spoken with you all is a while sorry about the delay ok number of things delaying me where finals, stress, projects, homework, babysitting my baby cousin, my friends dragging me places, family stuff, writers block, and well just my simple little head forgetting about my stories sorry bout that also i went to fordi ad a few sweet sixteens to goto, learned a few of my friends are moving, we had a family bbq, my aunts dog died so it felt weird going there, i accully got to the library today so im glad, also i am sorry for any misspelled words i am using a different program and its spell check doesnt exist so blows raspberry at computer i hate it but i need it till i get microsoft word to work again so i wont kill it lol. ok all summer i havent been able to work on this and school is starting soon :( tears so i wont be able to work on it even more so all the reveiws and ideas will help me get this done with faster once i get my summer homework done ill concentrat on this and my other fanfictions! CHA! lets get started!))

Angel and Hiei walked through a city in the demon world it was loud and crowed two things neither Angel nor Hiei like so they hurried through the city until they reached the bathhouse. Angel smiled and looked at it Tall, bright, large, and even Closed.  
"No fair its closed" Angel sighed annoyed as Hiei grabbed her wrist and dragged her off back to the human world they would just have to spend there time at the park all day.  
"I wanted to go to the bathhouse i need relaxation and time to spend with my sexy man" Angel complained as they walked to an empty part of the park by a lake. Sitting on the ground Angel layed back with a large sigh.  
"Why do you need to relax, feeling stressed spending time at home with the girls?" Hiei joked as he sat down next to her taking in a deep breath of fresh hair.  
"Accully the girls are stressful u know how hard it is to hid from them in a house they know from top to bottom. I had to hid in very intresting places sometimesit is so annoying" Angel was silent for a second and then started cracking up thinking of a time she hid in the attic but stepped on a small bit of rotting wood fell down into one of the spare rooms right on the bed to find a few cats hidding in the room, they later learned Kuwabara found them and kept them in there so no one knew but with the skills of Angel she found a way to convince everyone of the cats to stay, and also learned how to punch kuwabara through a window into a tree miles away after he hugged her.( long memory . hehe) Hiei just did the anime sweatdrop as he watched Angel crack up at her strange little memory in the strange little world she calls a mind.  
"Did you remember your meds this morning?" Hiei asked when she calmed done.  
"Hey! I dont need any medication."  
"Ok so when those little voices start again dont come complaing to me"  
"Hey! Me and my voices are just fine thank you very much and i dont complain i just keep you up to date with what they say about you like you ass is very sexy in the shower... not that i watch or anything." Angel smiled and looked away with the innocent act starting.  
"ok, oh and so does yours" Hiei put his hand up and caught Angel's wrist just as she went to slap him.  
"Pervert" Angel laughed and pulled her hand away.

a few hours later and a few make out sessions  
"Its getting late lets go home" Hiei said only to be answered by the snoring of Angel rolling his eyes he stoof up sighing as he picked her uand walked loser to the lake and dropped her in a shallow part.  
"DAMN YOU HIEI" Angel screamed once she hit the water. She growled standing up glaring at Hiei till he smirked."what?"  
"Good to see you went braless today" Hiei smirked as Angel went wide-eyed remebering she didnt put on a bra since she was planning on going to the bathhouse. She sighed annoyed and bored.  
"Well atleast I got a nice refreshing bath.  
"Hn. Lets go already" He walked over picked her up bridal style and hurried home.

Opening the door Hiei saw everyone already home all partying.  
"You planned this didn't you."  
"Partly, just in my idea i wasnt walking in soaked with my boobs visible throught my shirt. I'm going to go change" Angel said punching Yusuke and Kuwabara when they wooted when she walked past them to her and Hiei's room. Hiei smirked and went to sit by the window and watch everyone dance while Angel changed.

All the girls walked upstairs after a few minuets to see if Angel was ready and to question her.Angel walked out in a black halter top that was low cut and a little tight and Black Boot leg pants that flared out with rhinestones going down the sides of the legs.  
"So did you tell him" Keiko asked while Angel was putting her hair up in a ponytail.  
"Not yet, tonight I will, i am accully surprised he didnt notice by now i mean my scent must have changed as well as my aura" Angel said smoothing out her hair.  
"Well, maybe he did but is waiting for you to tell him" Yukina said in a small voice Angel thinks on that and goes to agree then Shizuru speaks up,  
"Or he thinks your horny and thinks thats why your scent changed" The girl look at her with the sweat drops.  
"You have with Yusuke-sama and Kazuma-kun to long Shizuru" Yukina says Botan and Keiko nodding in agreement Angel just walks away so she doesnt kill Sizuru.

Angel walks into the room as the girls are hitting Shizuru for the comment, mainly because they dont think Hiei's mind works like that and because they think the comment is what caused Angel to walk off but acully she just left to go see Hiei.  
"Hiei?" Angel said sitting behind Hiei on the window seat/sill thing and hugging him drapping her arms down his chest.  
"Hn?" Hiei countined to stair out the window  
"I need to tell you somethi-"  
"ANGEL lets dance!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same exext time dragging Angel off her trying to fight but two drunk men who have strenght but are lazy is hard to fight out of.  
"DAMN YOU TWO DRUNK DICKS!" Angel yelled over the music but barly could be heard as the music went higher and everyone started dancing Angel stuck in a showgirl kick dance with the two baboons as Hiei smirked in the corner.  
'Laugh and i will castrate you here and now' Angel yelled to Hiei through telepathy  
'I know you wouldnt do that no matter what I do to you, but what where you going to say before dumb and dumber grabbed you'   
'I was going to say that I am p- MOTHER FUCKER' "Yusuke that was my fucken foot you ass!"  
'Your a mother fucker... maybe i should warn Kurama when we go to visit him in the human world' Sarcasim dripped in that sentence as Angel death glared from her spot in the mini dance area. Pissed off Angel punched both Kuwabara and Yusuke till they layed on the ground out cold everyone laughing around as Angel walked back over to Hiei.  
"Jackass, now as i was saying before i was kidnapped and then bruised, Hiei I'm kinda pregant" Angel said only Hiei heard since there was music and concerned girlfriends screaming. Hiei was just staring at Angel.  
"So you were in heat that day... i thought your scent changed a little" Angel smacked Hiei  
"ASSHOLE! You knew I was in heat and didnt mention it why? Did you think about what that does or was your dick incontrol of brain that night," Angel kick Hiei in the knee he didnt flinch but just gave a cold stare.  
"One mistake doesnt mean you get to hit me" Hiei said standing up and walks up stairs to his room Angel gives an angry shreik and walked out of the house everyone just looking at the twos exit place with 'what-the-fuck' faces.  
The girls stood up and went to follow Angel till Kurama said to let them vent then cool them down.  
"I wonder what happen" Kuwabara said  
"Angel must have told him she was pregent and she didnt get the answer she wanted and they got into a fight" Keiko explained  
"Angel's pregnant?" Yusuke asked  
"Yea she is, where is she" Hiei asked from the stair way seems like he vented fast  
"Outside to the woods probly to swim" Hiei went wide eyed and ran out to find Angel leaving everyone confused but Kurama  
"Shes pregant, demons will smell that and try to kill her since they will also smell Hiei's scent on her since she is his mate and Hiei is a strong Demon that means strong children and a harder time for lower class demons, its one of those kill 2 birds with one stone situations" Kurama explained Yukina and Keiko covered their mouths in shock while everyone else started to clean up after the party so they could sit and wait, hoping Angel and Hiei came back safly

((YAY! I finished I updated! Aren' you proud of me? ok well im going to try and work hard to get updates faster i wanna try to try some of my other fanfictions up so idk well reveiw for me i love the love since i dont get it in my real life ok YAY!))


	7. Chapter 7

((Ok ok ok im going to try and get this done fast, hopfully tonight since i have to start working on my summer homework . school is in two weeks! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Crys i knew i should have burned it down that day i found matches in a classroom! ok anyway! lets get started!))

In the woods with Angel  
"Damn him! A baby is suppose to be good, even if it is an accident" Angel laid on a ledge that went over a lake, trailing her fingers on the surface of the water she wondered if Hiei was planning this or it really was an accident. Angel sighed turning on her back laying a hand on her stomach and on arm over her closed she sighed. Listening to the water move in small breezes and tree branches hit each other.

Off in the wood with Hiei  
'Damn that bitch, she runs off and puts up a mind block' Hiei hopped from tree to tree looking for Angel. Relaxing for only a second when he located her but then he sensed a demon's aura  
'FUCK!' Hiei hopped to the ground and ran to the lake

Angel  
Crack  
'Shit!' Angel sat up fast looking into the woods for the demon that made the crack she sensed it but didnt see it 'Fuck! Hiei!' She stood up in a fighting stance watching the woods only to glare as a demon walked out, one of those Large Ogre demons that had teeth bigger then its mouth Horns bigger, hair greasy and a mess, this one was red in torn pants and no shirt over its over sized torso.  
"My my my, what do we have here. Ah what a nice smell, a slut with child" The demon walked closer Angel's body tensing up. "Who's your mate bitch?" The demon sniffed blinking his eyes that where a dull yellow but glowed in the night. "The Forbidden one, the bastard that killed my brothers, that works for the baby ruler of the spirit world. Ah I would be king to my clan if i came home with your dead body" The demon brought up a fist and swing it down Angel put her Arms up catching the fist that was bigger then half her body.  
'Damn! Hiei HELP!' Angel's hands began to lose grip on the arm that could crush her if she wasnt on guard.  
'Fuck! Since when I as weak as a pussy! Must be from the pregnacy! CRAP!' Angels legs gave out causing her to fall and the hand to finish it course down pushing her body back into the lake Angel sank down holding her breath.  
'ANGEL! Where the fuck are you!' Hiei screamed into her mind ' And keep that damn Mind block off!What if i didnt get that help because of it!'  
'Oh WELL SORRY FOR BEING MAD YOU ASS! COME KILL THIS DEMON BEFORE I RUN OUTTA AIR'  
Angel screamed back at Hiei then screamed outloud when a huge red hand came into the water looking for her. 'Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit' Angel covered her mouth trying to keep the rest of the air she had before she came up for air after seeing the arm fall in leaving blood away.  
"Hiei!" She said seeing him standing on the rock. He helped her out of the water and pulled her into a hug.  
"You don't know the side effects of a pregnacy in a Demon of oppsite elements do you" Hiei asked picking her up.  
"something tells me other then the basics, lost of powers"  
"Not lost but it weakens it greatly"  
((yea I don't know if this is true in any anime but hey its my fanfiction))  
"Grand" Angel sighs putting her head on his shoulder"Take me home Hiei"  
"Hn, I'm not your slave during this." Angel smiled  
"Sure your not and I'm the Queen of the demon world" Hiei growled and started home with Angel.

At Home  
"ANGEL!" Everyone screamed when Hiei put Angel on her feet  
"Damn it! I just walked... got in!" Hiei walked away from the questioning group to the window sill-seat  
"It just shows your loved, and your an idiot for going out when your pregnant" Yusuke said while Angel gave a face.  
"Who told?" Yusuke pointed to Keiko who hit him. "Next time save it till i'm home, i wanted to see thier faces" Angel streched her arms and walked over to Hiei grabbing his arm and dragging him off the seat.  
"Time for bed Hiei"  
"Since when are you my mother"Angel kicked him in the ass as he stood up.  
"I'm not your mother. Your my slave" Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed at this until Hiei sent death glares at them and then grabbed Angel's hand and walked with her up the stairs.

"Don't punish Hiei Angel, thats what got you in this mess reme- OWWWW" Yusuke yelled as Keiko hit him Angel's laughter could be heard up stairs until the door closed.

(( yay another chapter im on a ball but i have to type up other fanfictions tomorrow so while im doing that all fanfictions that are posted online now are on hold for a few days ! dont forget to reveiw i love to see my fans show how much they love my fanfictions, that makes me type more ))


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings! the Evil Squrrials have set me free! well acully i was busy geting ready for hell(school) i still need to get my back pack ready and stuff but i got my homework done. I also need to borrow Italian notes from last year cause i threw mine out cause i was forced to clean my room one day and i was in a bitchy moood and the binder keep falling out so i took my anger out on the binder and the notes so yea need the notes, the important ones at least like the ones that tell u how to use the words and ill need to copy all the word :( i dont think before i throw things out sadly. I also was trying to remodel my room again, my friend wants help with hers so im going to do that and help her make a Lolita outfit since she cant buy one.

The voice in my head(really there are a few): Hurry it up they dont want to hear about your shit of a life  
Me: -- its your life to you know  
The Voice: Yea but sadly your the one living it  
Me: Thats right so piss me off and ill go take a nap and kick ur ass in my dreams! hahahahahaha  
Voice: Tart  
Me:Still laughing

Voice: Ok if there was never a disclaimer here it is This idiot who calls herself Rogue so does all her friends Does not Own anyone or part of Yuyu hakusho. She does own Any and all OCs and this fanfiction because she is writing it  
Another Voice: R&R NO Flames later on cause that pisses this messed up girl's head even more then it is now  
Me: O.o Hey well... Im only Normal-impaired so there!  
Voices: Is that even a word  
Me: No clue  
ALL: ENJOY!

The next day after all the hextic events Angel got up to see rain pouring outside. She sighed, sat up, yawned and swung her legs off the bed to the floor in that order only to land on the bed again when she went to stand up.  
"What the he-" She looked behind her to see Hiei's back and her nightgown half caught under him."damn you" Sighing Angel started to shimmy out of her night gown and walked in only panties to her closet and grabbed a bathrobe and put it on then grabbed a pair of black jeans and white tank top, then went to the dresser and grabbed a bra. Walking into the bathroom she placed her clothes on the sink grabbed a towel out of the linen(is that spelt right?) closet and placed it on other side of the sink and started up the shower.  
Sighing she stripped of the robe putting on a hook on the back of the door and walked over to the shower stepping in she adjusted the water to a perfact tempature and began to relax letting the water take her to another world. She washed her hair and body, shaved the areas she needs to and leaned against the side wall trying to forget where she was... in a house of lunatics, she placed a hand on her stomach then brought it to her head running her fingers through her hair. Sighing she turns off the water and opens the curtin to see a towel in her face.  
Her eyes go wide for a second then she takes the towel. "Where you watching me" she asked the fire demon who smirked.  
"No...but i was putting your nightgown in the hamper and you just happen to finish while I was in here" Angel smirked  
"Yea sure. You just couldnt keep youself away from this sexy body" Angel said doing a strip pose which caused Hiei to grabbed her and throw her over his shoulder in result causing her to scream but then start laughing. But the gang(guys) who where down stairs only heard the scream and started up stairs to their room and opened it to see Hiei and Angel looking over from a hard core makeout session.  
"GET OUT YOU FUCKTARDS!" Angel yelled growling as the door closed. Hiei growled to and sat on the bed as Angel stood up and finished towel drying her hair as she walked into the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out she walked over to Hiei stood on her knees on the bed staddling him and linking her arms around his neck kissing him.

Downstairs  
The girls where sitting downstairs watching as the guys where walking back into the kitchen all blushing.  
"See don't always chase after a scream"Keiko said while Botan and Yukina said in sing-song voice  
"curiosity killed the cats"  
"oh shut up" Yusuke said while he gruffly plopped into a chair while kuwabara sat down trying to stop blushing and Kurama walked into the kitchen to finish helping Shizuru make breakfast.  
About 20 minuets later Angel and Hiei walk downstairs glaring at the guys while Angel greeted the girls.  
"Whats going on today"Angel asked  
"Sho-"Keiko started  
"No Shopping"Angel said  
"Tru-"Botan  
"No Truth or Dare"Angel  
"Str-"Yusuke  
"No Strip Poker" Hiei said with a glare  
"How about a movie?" Yukina suggested Angel thought  
"That is Acceptable aslong as it is a horror" Yukina looked down not really wanting to watch a horror movie but with Angel noone wins((No even Hiei XD))  
"Yea but what do we do until then?"Yusuke asked as Kurama and Shizuru walked in with food platters setting them down everyone dug in taking their little share or bug share or 5 shares (in kuwabara and yusuke's case).  
"How about we finish that party the way we wanted, get the music, play the poker and other games then finish later with a movie"Shizuru suggested as she went to light a cig but only lit air since Angel reached over and took the cig out of her mouth and snapped it in half putting it in a napkin infront of her.  
"Smoke around me and i will not be happy" Angel said in an sweet and innocent voice but everyone knew she ment that if anyone smoked they will be in pain. So Shizuru sighed picking up an apple and walked outside with her cigs to smoke.  
(the order that they sit in during the games starting the circle Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, Angel and Hiei ending it)  
"OK STRIP TIME" Yusuke yelled as he got a deck of cards and everyone went over to a round-about couch around a table.  
"Yea right, the most your probly going to get off any of us is a shirt or pants" Angel said then looked at all the girls. "Hey! Did we secretly plan this" She noticed all the girls where wearing the same colors, white shirts and black pants or skirts.  
"No... freaky" Keiko said.  
"Ok while you five dress the same i bet the outcome will be the same and i know how some of you play poker" Yusuke laughed.  
"Just deal dipshit"  
Yusuke rolled his eyes and dealed out the cards, they went around discarding and drawing then showed what they got.Heres the order of winnings and losings:  
1st round: Keiko and Yukina lost their pants  
2nd: Yusuke, Shizuru, Kuwabara and Botan lost their pants  
3rd: Kurama,and Hiei and kuwabara lost thier shirts.  
4th: Yusuke lost his shirt while Kuwabara was thrown out of the game since noone wanted him to strip his boxers which where the only thing left, and Angel lost her pants.  
5th Botan and Keiko and Angel lost their shirts and Yusuke lost.  
after that everyone got dressed again.  
"No use going on the only point was to make those ego heads lose" Angel said  
Yusuke and Kuwabara glared.  
"OK TRUTH OR DARE, ANGEL TRUTH OR DARE"  
"Dare me bitch" Angel longed on the chair as Yusuke thought of a dare.  
"OK I dare you to go outside and flash the first car you see" Angel stood up and walked to the door opened it and looked, lifting up her shirt and putting it down she smirked.  
"I don't get why you made me flash a car. It doesnt get any enjoyment out of it"  
"Damn you. You twisted my words!" Yusuke shouted and Angel smiled sitting on the couch next to Hiei.  
"Ok, Keiko Truth or Dare"   
"Truth" Angel mumbled something like chicken but then thought  
"OK Have you ever had a Wet Dream, and not a child wet dream the real kind"  
"Huh?" Yukina said as Keiko looked confused as well  
Shizuru sighed and leaned over to Keiko explaining it to her then while Keiko blushed she talked to Yukina about it so she understood what was going on.  
"OH!...yea" She said queitly  
"Huh? we didnt hear you Keiko"  
"Yes" Keiko blushed when she looked at Yusuke who was mouthing 'with me right' covering her face she took a deep breath.  
"Kuwabara Truth or Dare"  
"DARE!"  
"I Dare you to let Angel Give you a make over and then run outside yelling That your a pretty girl"  
Angel smiled and grabbed Kuwabara and dragged him away screaming  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO anyone but Angel!"  
10 minuets later  
Angel walked back in laughing her head off and sat down in her spot as Kuwabara came out in a black mini shirt that was old and big and a red tube top that was streched so much it looked weird with the face it was stuffed with toilet paper, he also had red lipstick on and pink eyeshadow and heavy blush and walked to the door looking like he was going to chicken out and run upstair but took a deep breath and ran outside yelling  
"I AM A PRETTY GIRL!" a few times while everyone inside was crackingup. Kuwabara walked in and ran ustairs to change and wash up.  
When he got back he sat down gruffly and turned to yusuke.  
"Urameshi Truth or Dare"  
"Dare me pretty girl" Yusuke said still laughing  
"OK" Kuwabara leaned over to Yusuke and wispered his dare he smiled and stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
"What you make him do" Angel asked leaning on Hiei's shoulder.  
"You'll see"  
About 5 mineuts later Yusuke quietly came back only the guys knowing case the girls had their back to him, in is hands he had two large buckets of cold water standing behind the girls he dumped them earning 5 loud high pitched screams.  
"DAMN YOU YUSUKE!" Yelled Keiko while Hiei had to grab Angel around her wiest to make sure she didnt jump up and kill Yusuke or Kuwabara for thinking of that.  
"And men you can thank me for your prizes"  
The girls gave questioning looks till Angel relised and covered her chest that showed her bra clearly through the white shirt all the other girls relised what he ment to. All growling they stood up and stormed away yelling things about revenge and how sweet it will be.

ME: YAY all in umm 2 or 3 hours  
The voice: and after reading 2 or 3 fanfictions and talking to 4 people to  
Me: yea yea shut up  
the voice: fuck you  
me: no thank you i dont masterbate  
The voice: Bitch

Me I Know i am

The other voice: Ok while Rogue has an internal battle, please read and review hope you enjoyed and good bye  
ME: NO FLAMES!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! My friends sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was going to post a chapter before but while I was revising I relished I already posted the chapter ¬. ¬ So I'm just going to start this one now… And also those little line things where not showing up so yea if anyone was confused between the story and author notes I am sorry. I also have an editor! So if you ever see the name Misty you have an editor… well at least in this fan fiction if you see Misty then you have an editor.

Outside Keiko's room

"Come one Girls! We've sorry" Yusuke was pounding on Keiko's door where all the girls where barricading themselves in.  
"Yusuke! Go Away or well send Angel out and she's still pissed!" yelled back Keiko.

Inside Keiko's room

"Keiko I think you should thank Hiei or else your boyfriend would be dead five times over" Angel said trying to find a shirt that fit her of Keiko's since no one was leaving the room until Yusuke left.  
"I don't know maybe I should have let him let you beat him a little bit. Oh try the bottom draw I have some large nightshirts there"  
"Thank you for confusing me and the shirt" Angel said putting the shirt on. "I know some revenge we can get, we should record them to find out their fears them make them live them"  
"Angel you are truly evil"  
"Yea I know but shh the elves in my head don't know yet" Angel laughed while the girls looked at her weird "… I'm joking about the elves you know right?"  
"yea, anyway! I know Yusuke's fears already does anyone know Kuwabara" they looked at Shizuru who sighed.  
"I think for living with him his whole life I may know a few things"   
Keiko and Shizuru told Angel the fear and Angel smiled evilly" ok we will need Kurama and Hiei to help, I think I can convince Hiei, Shizuru you work over Kurama. The plan will commence tomorrow morning before the numb nuts wake up."  
"Alright" everyone said walking out of the room to see no one around ((Haha no one to foil the plan!))

Hiei and Angel's room  
"Hiei babe! You love me right" Angel said laying on the bed next to Hiei who was relaxing or napping but he would never admit to being off guard.  
"No I just got you pregnant for the heck of it" Hiei said sarcasms dripping like water in the tone  
"Well fine then! No hanky panky for my freaky deaky man" Angel sat on the bed her back to Hiei acting mad.  
"Like you could keep away from me" Hiei stretched laying back as Angel got up and straddled him.  
"Oh how right you are. Remember you hurt me I'll just keep coming back" Hiei smirked.  
"What do you want" Angel smiled sitting up on his stomach  
"Oh lots of things. Money, sex, food, revenge, some more sex, kinky sex, did I mention se-"  
"I get it, other then the fact your horny greedy and hungry I guess you want help with the revenge"  
"OH HIEI you can read me like a book" Angel laid on Hiei's chest running her finger up and down his chest, "So you going to help or am I going to have to get the handcuffs and whip cream"  
"I'll help. But you, me, handcuffs, whip cream now!" Angel laughed and kissed Hiei hard on the lips. Hiei sat up hugging Hiei to his chest. Then came a knock.  
"You get him Angel?" Angel laughed to herself getting up.  
"Yes. See you later Hiei" She winked and walked out of the room leaving a pissed Hiei, and a horny one at that.

Kitchen

"Ok Shizuru got Kurama and you got Hiei, now do they know what they are doing" Keiko said looking around for a snack  
"No, Angel never told me what they where for in the plan" Shizuru grabbed a tub of ice cream, Angel's eyes go wide as she makes a dive for the ice cream  
"HEY" Shizuru yelled lifting the tub above her head as Angel tried to reach it ((¬¬ I'm not mocking shortness, I am short just ask Misty))  
"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Angel said in a dark voice causing the Shizuru to lower the ice cream a little.  
"Ok tell me what the guys are for in this plan and you can share the ice cream, Keiko grab some spoons"  
"Stripping" Angel said blankly grabbing the ice cream and a spoon and walking to the table to eat while the girls just stare at her. ((Like this O.O)) "What" she said through a mouth of ice cream.  
"Please do tell me why my boy friend is going to be stripped of clothes for revenge," Keiko asked calmly not sure to laugh or be mortified.  
"That's not the revenge, only part of it the rest I will need suits and dolls" the girls look at her strange again slightly scared of what's going to happen. "You going to eat?" The girls recovered from their shock and sat down all eating talking about the plan.

Later that night in Kuwabara's room

"Oh they make this all to easy" Angel said watching as Hiei and Kurama walked into the room glaring  
"Why do you need them naked" Hiei asked glaring intensely at Angel  
"Of amusement pleasures, it be funnier if we scare them to run outside ok start stripping as we get dressed" Angel went over to the girls who where getting changed into outfits of cake people. "Do you have the living room set up"  
"Yes, now I am leaving before this image is permanently burned into my head" Hiei said, Kurama agreeing as they walked out to their rooms. Angel looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke who fell asleep playing a video game; on the screen you see a flaming car and the words GAME OVER flashing on the screen in neon green.  
"He he, losers. Ok girls since these tarts can sleep through anything on the count of three we start to wake them up when they do just chase them into the living room ok?" Angel explained the girls chorused okays  
Angel watched as Keiko and Yukina went over to Kuwabara and Yusuke whispering into their ears to wake up, but that wasn't working Angel sighed annoyed then perked up.  
"BREAKFAST!" She yelled both the boys jumped up excited then looked around and screamed. Angel and the girls held in laughter going in closer to the boys who stumble to their feet to run away screaming their… asses off (since their pants are gone).  
"Attack!" Botan yelled, her voice echoing in the head of the cake person costume.  
The girls chased Kuwabara and Yusuke into the living room where sat the ultimate evil Barney dolls!  
"OH SHIT" Yusuke yelled running into the kitchen where there where ELMOS sitting around causing him to run out the door, while Kuwabara ran outside after seeing the Barneys. After both boys where outside the girls took off the head and went and locked the doors as the guys ran around screaming naked in the cold. Angel leaned on the wall for support as she laughed.  
"Now that was worth the time" Keiko and Yukina giggled softly, feeling a little ashamed of what they did.  
"Oh come on girls it was a little revenge" Shizuru said laughing still with an unlit cigarette in her mouth waiting for Angel to go to bed so she can smoke it.  
After the girls recovered from their laughing fits they finished taking off the suits giving them to Shizuru who went to hang them in Yusuke and Kuwabara's rooms while Yukina and Botan went to clean the Barney and Elmo dolls and Keiko watched as Kuwabara and Yusuke ran around the back yard like idiots. Angel sighed walking off to go to bed where Hiei sat waiting.  
"Did you get you revenge" he asked while watching Angel undress and redress in her night clothes.  
"Yea, but they better shut up cause I don't want to listen to two bakas yelling all night." Angel climbed into bed Hiei putting his arm around her kissed her goodnight and the two lay down and went to sleep.

((OK! Finally I am done with this chapter! You have revenge and at the end I put a little fluff for Hiei and Angel, I think I'll do a lemon soon not sure yet. OK well you know the drill Review with that tiny purple button and if I get flames you don't see me for a while cause I get mad and depressed easily.))


End file.
